


Aiichirou Nitori Tales

by tobiosbae



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summee, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Different Genres, Drabbles/One shots, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Yandere!Nagisa, adorableness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will just be random drabbles or oneshots [whatever you like to call it] of Aiichirou Nitori. This is where I will release all my plot bunnies or to help my creativity. It'll consist of random characters with Aiichirou Nitori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't Stay

**Author's Note:**

> ~Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG! Thank you.  
> ~Song: I Can't Stay by AM Kidd  
> ~Pairing: Aiichiro Nitori and Rin Matsuoka  
> *Summary: [Established relationship] Aiichirou just can't handle Rin anymore....it's time for them to split.....
> 
> Lyrics are italicized 
> 
> "Talking normally"

**I CAN'T STAY**

" _I used to love you but you changed now_

_I see us in a different light when_

_I look into your eyes I can see it isn't right_

_If I stayed, cause to me I feel we grew apart_

_We're looking for solutions but we're walking in the dark_

_In the rain, I used to be the one that took the pain away_

_Now I'm saying all the words I thought I'd never say_

_We tried hard but it's like we gotta wake up_

_Cause I can feel it when we touch, it ain't the same love"_

Tears stream slowly down Rin Matsuoka's face. His skin took a pale color and his once fiery red eyes are now wide-open filled with shock. His eyes focuses on his roommate,friend,and now ex-boyfriend's bright-blue eyes.

"Nitori?"

Aiichirou Nitori stares at the maroon-haired teen in front of him. He takes a shaky breath. He already blurted it out,he might as well say what he has to say before he loses his new found resolve. "Matsuoka-sen-...no Rin," Nitori states confidently. "I'm sorry," he slowly begins.

_"And I'm aware of all the history we made_

_But we shouldn't be afraid to admit it's time to fade out_

_I wish I could kiss the tears on your face,"_ Nitori sees a single tear trailing down Rin's face and continues to watch the tear crashing towards the ground.

_"But the feelings ain't the same, I'd be wrong if I stayed around_

_So believe me when I say this wasn't planned_

_Just try to understand that I care enough to let you go_

_I know you left your heart in my hands_

_But you could have it back now, it's yours."_  Nitori slowly looses his confidence. He keeps his eyes trained on Rin's face. He can see the hurt and confusion flicker in Rin's eyes.

"But Nitori..."

Nitori balls up his hands and shakes his head causing his silver locks to swirl around in the air. He stops shaking his head letting his hair fall messily back into place. He lowers his head; confidence all lost but his resolve is still their.

_"I'm sorry that I can't stay, I'm sorry but I won't_

_I'm lying to myself and to you if I do_

_I'm sorry that I can't be the one to keep your heart_

_'Cause when I hold you close I feel far apart."_

Nitori begins to clench and unclench his fists at his sides. He grits his teeth and lowers his head a bit more which results in his hair falling in front of his face. He takes a shaky breath.

_"I'm sorry that I can't stay, I'm sorry but I won't_

_I'm lying to myself and to you if I do_

_I'm sorry that I can't be the one to keep you safe_

_But it'll hurt us both if I stayed."_

Rin roughly grabs Nitori's shoulders,shaking him in the process. "Oi,Nitori!"

Nitori slowly shakes his head.

_"I trust 'em when they say "Hey, don't try to fix it if it's broken"_

_Our future was so clear now it's clearly out of focus_

_Out of frame, I'm looking at you different,"_  Nitori peeks through his bangs to see an angered,sad and confused Rin.

_" 'Cause you wrote the answers on the mirror with your lipstick,"_  Nitori swallows down a chuckle when he notices Rin giving him a raised eyebrow. Nitori's eyes widen a fraction. No,he has to go through with this because it's the best for him and Rin. He grabs the end of his blue shirt and begins to fiddle with it.

_"Even if I played pretend and kept goin' on_

_I could never love you right 'cause inside I know it's wrong_

_You deserve somebody that'll mean it when they hold you_

_On a different level now, I guess I miss the old you._ " Nitori speaks each word from deep within his heart that's ready to be set  **free**.

_"And I'm aware of all the history we made_

_But we shouldn't be afraid to admit it's time to fade out_

_I wish I could kiss the tears on your face."_  Nitori finally looks at Rin's face again. More tears cascade down leaving their trails behind. He gulps down a lump in his throat and continues.

_"But the feelings ain't the same, I'd be wrong if I stayed around_

_So believe me when I say this wasn't planned_

_Just try to understand that I care enough to let you go_

_I know you left your heart in my hands_

_But you could have it back now, it's yours."_

Nitori grabs something out of his pocket. He unhooks Rin's hands from his shouders and stretches out his right arm,holding by his finger-tips he reveals a magnetic,curved shark -when it's connected with its other half it sticks to it and forms a heart. Rin had gotten the heart-shaped shark halves when they began dating. It was adorable seeing Rin blush while dropping one of the sharks into his open hands.

It's different now because instead of Rin dropping it in Nitori's open hands to show their new found love,Nitori drops it back into Rin's hand open hands to end the found love.

_"I'm sorry that I can't stay, I'm sorry but I won't_

_I'm lying to myself and to you if I do_

_I'm sorry that I can't be the one to keep your heart_

_'Cause when I hold you close I feel far apart "_

Nitori steps back after dropping the shark into Rin's open hands. He sees Rin staring at the little shark. Nitori sees Rin look up and look at him with hurt evident in his eyes.

"N-Nito-...Ai?!"

Nitori fists his hands again. He bows his head lowly because he doesn't want to look into Rin's eyes. Nitori privets on his heels and makes his way towards the door. He stops when he's at the front of the door and hand at the doorknob.

_"I'm sorry that I can't stay, I'm sorry but I won't_

_I'm lying to myself and to you if I do_

_I'm sorry that I can't be the one to keep you safe_

_But it'll hurt us both if I stayed."_

Nitori flings the door open and takes a step out. He turns back one final time and sees a heartbreaking sight: Rin holding the curved,magnetic shark to his heart with his left and his right hand outstretched towards him. "Don't go,Ai. Don't leave me." He hears Rin plead with his shaking,whisper-like voice. "I can be a better boyfriend...I-I promise!" Rin's tears continue to flow.

Nitori turns his head away from Rin. In a hoarse voice he mutters one last thing to Rin.

"Goodbye."

Nitori slams the door close and speed-walks away. He bows his head causing his hair to fall forward. He didn't want anyone to see his massive flow of tears. Off into the distance Nitori can hear someone screaming out sadly.

"AIICHIROU!"


	2. I Don't Feel So Lonely Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will just be random drabbles or oneshots [whatever you like to call it] of Aiichiro Nitori. This is where I will release all my plot bunnies or to help my creativity. It'll consist of random characters with Aiichirou Nitori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Pairing: Aiichiro Nitori and Rei Ryugazaki (Friendship)  
> *Summary: Both Rei and Aiichirou can understand each other when it comes to being "outsiders" with their friends.
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking' ---> Italicized

**I Don't Feel So Lonely Anymore**

Aiichirou Nitori P.O.V

I feel so left out on events like this: Matsuoka-senpai happily chatting with his old friends -Haruka Nanase,Makoto Tachibana,Nagisa Hazuki,and the new addition Rei Ryugazaki- while dangling his legs into the pool's chlorine,clear water. It was a swim team joint practice with Iwatobi Swim Team at Samezuka. They're all so close with each other that it made you think that they were all joined at the hip.

I awkwardly stood behind all of them and just watch with my bright-blue eyes that rivals even Nanase-san's own ocean-blue eyes. They all sat like Senpai,at the pool's edge and dangling their feet into the water. Random topics zoomed by them as they continued to talk to each other.

I sigh heavily. I'm always left out in the cold when we have these joint practices. It always goes the same way each time! Matsuoka-senpai would challenge Nanase-san to a race which would lead up to them both tying at the end of the race. After that fiasco Hazuki-san,Tachibana-san,and Ryugazaki-san would join them and begin to have small talk (read as: happy,silly,random banter). When it's time to get serious and begin to practice they'll all cheer each other on.

Once I dared to enter one of their group chats but it didn't turn out so well. I ended up standing awkwardly with them while looking everywhere else but their faces. They all had just looked at me for a second but then continued on with the original conversation. I thought I saw Ryugazaki-san give me small smile and a tiny shrug. I must have been seeing things because he too continued on talking with the rest them after the stunt I had pulled.

I lower my head causing my silver locks to fall forward and cover parts of my face. I should just get dress since it's over. I turn and begin to walk towards the changing rooms.

"Nitori-chan-san!"

I quickly turn around and see Ryugazaki-san standing with everyone else waving at me. His lips quirk into a small smile while a tint of pink covers his cheeks. He walks towards me and stops a foot in front of me. His small smile is still etched onto his face.

"Would you like to join us for some ice-cream?" He raises his right hand and makes a motion to push his glasses up but he doesn't have his glasses on. He blushes brightly and looks away.

"So would you?"

I can't help but chuckle at his antics. I nod my head. "I'd love to Ryugazaki-san!" He faces me,showcasing his small smile.

The rest of the gang soon comes over and sling arms over one and another's shoulders.

"Yeah,Ai-chan is coming!" Hazuki-san states happily; beaming brightly.

"Oi Nitori,you're always invited to come with us." Matuosoka-senpai says nonchalantly while looking at me with his fiery-red eyes.

"You'll always be welcomed to tag along!" Tachibana-san relays back with elation, and Nanase-san nods agreeing with what everyone else had said. I feel tears begin to prick at my eyes. I close my eyes,and smile the biggest smile I could muster. "Okay!"

~After getting ice-cream & are now walking aimlessly~

Author P.O.V

Rin,Nagisa,Haruka,and Makoto walk side-by-side while happily licking and finishing their ice-creams. Behind them linger Rei and Aiichirou, they also walk side-by-side. Aiichirou slows down his pace before fully stopping. Rei also stops and turns towards the silver-haired boy questionably. Aiichirou looks up at Rei with gratitude evident in his eyes.

"Thank you,Ryugazaki-san for inviting me to come." Aiichirou says while looking directly into Rei's brilliantly-stunning purple eyes. Rei gasps silently before turning a shade of red. "I-I don't understand what you mean Nitori-chan-san." Rei mumbles back quickly.

Aiichirou flashes Rei a bright smile. "It's because of  **you**  that  _I'm_  actually going to be able to hang out with  **everyone**." Rei's face softens a bit while staring back at Aiichirou. "I really didn't do much. I just asked you to come with us because you looked...lonely...which was how I felt before; when everyone else still had the word taboo written over anything about Rin-chan-san."

Aiichirou stands stunned by Rei's words. He wasn't the only one who felt left out in the cold because of the other's relationships with each other. His heart begins to beat faster,a tingling warm sensation presents itself there. Aiichirou flings himself to hug Rei,their ice-creams crash to the hard ground; forgotten. Aiichirou buries his face into Rei's chest,he doesn't even notice Rei's face turn into a tomato. Rei still accepts and returns the embrace.

"You're not alone Nit-...Aiichirou." Rei softly whispers to the smaller boy. Aiichirou tightens his hold on Rei. "Neither are you Rei." Aiichirou confidently states this while looking up at Rei with a couple of loose (happy) tears cascading down his face. Rei looks at Aiichirou's face for quite a long time. "Beautiful," he mumbles out. Aiichirou blushes a bit but smiles sheepishly.

Aiichirou untangles his arms from Rei's waist and raises his right hand up. He stands up on the tip of his toes and flicks Rei on the forehead.

"They're leaving us behind." Is the last thing Aiichirou says and then takes off running to the rest of their friends.

Rei pushes his red glasses up with his right pointer finger. His glasses gleam in the light from the angle they are positioned in. "Do you really think you can out run a person who was once in track?" He questions loud enough for Aiichirou to hear. A loud response of yes is directed back at him. Rei does his calculations of the best way to catch up with the other boy quickly. He snaps his fingers and positions himself: left leg bent forward,right leg bent back,weight on his left leg,arms squared by his hips and fingers straight. He takes off like a rocket.

Aiichirou pushes his legs harder to go faster because Rei isn't that far behind. Soon enough the running duo passes up their walking friends.

Rin,Makoto,Nagisa,and Haru stop and watch their friends laugh and zip right by them. Smiles slowly spread across their faces. Nagisa is the first to take off after Rei, and Nitori. Haru,Makoto,and Rin soon follow after.

Running side-by-side,Rei and Aiichiro look behind them to see the rest of their friends chase after them. They showcase smiles to each other and continue to run with their friends trailing right behind them.

They both no longer felt left out or loneyly anymore because they all fit together like pieces to a puzzle.

**Omake:**

As Rei and Aiichiro procceed to run they both fail to notice oddly place trees. They both crash into the trees and fall down onto the grass below with a thud. Everyone else soon catches up to them, they bend over to gather up their lost breath. It wasn't unusual to find Nagisa laughing on the ground while gasping for air. When everyone is breathing properly they all burst out into fits of laughter. Aiichiro and Rei stay on the ground laughing while Nagisa,Rin,Haru,and Makoto sit by them also laughing happily. They all had smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tumblr person called blackwitchingstar made a prompt: "thinks about nitorei though thinks about nitori being shy and nervous around the iwatobi swimmers and feeling left out in the cold when he sees how easily rin gets with them and they all just click without him. and rei going out of his way to address nitori and bring him into conversations cause he knows how it feels to be the guy on the outside. and nitori sorta blinking dazedly in that "wait youre talking to me?" kinda way and rei giving him this reassuring grin and nitori blushing really hard"
> 
> I don't think I did this prompt justice. xD Or wrote how the prompt wanted! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please drop a review and tell me what you think? [Please no flames. If you don't like this or not like how I'm writing this than please go back and find a different story or write your own version. Thank you]
> 
> {Please excuse any grammar,spelling,or etc. errors.}


	3. Lead & Believe In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will just be random drabbles or oneshots [whatever you like to call it] of Aiichiro Nitori. This is where I will release all my plot bunnies or to help my creativity. It'll consist of random characters with Aiichirou Nitori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This is just my little headcanon of what went down when Aiichiro tried out for the swimming team,before Rin had joined anyway
> 
> ~Pairing: Aiichiro Nitori and Seijuro Mikoshiba (Mentor to Student with hints of a crush if you squint)
> 
> *Summary:New year,new people,and new experiences. Nitori is one of the first people to sign up for the swim team at Samezuka Academy. The day before try-outs Nitori is at the indoor pool they will use and just looks at it with a deep concentrating face. His process of thoughts are interposed by the Captain -who's willing to help him have a little practice before it's show time.
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'---> Italicized

**Lead & Believe In Me**

Aiichirou Nitori is a first year student at Samezuka Academy. He's an average height of 5'6" feet (168cm) with short gray hair,and short straight bangs,his hair is cut to look like a bowl almost. He has an innocent face with wide,bright-blue eyes that twinkle with childish amusement,a perfectly cute button nose that perks up at the end,baby-soft lips,and a beauty mark right underneath his right eye. He's wearing a blue shirt with a wave on it and somebody riding the wave,and black cargo shorts with comfy black shoes. All-in-all he's an adorable little first year student.

Currently our adorable piece of (1)shizznizz is squatting at the edge of the pool wearing his normal everyday clothes -he'll get his official uniform tomorrow- and to his left sat his swimming sports bag with the logo of a gigantic wave in the middle of the bag and the word 'BUBBLES' printed boldly onto the wave. Aiichirou Nitori has been looking at the crystal clear,chlorine water for quite a while now.

The water has been tempting him,coaxing him to dive into its endless wonders. He almost did too; all he has to do is run towards the changing room,change into his swim trunks, sprint back and then dive into the awaiting water. He refuses to though. He thought that it would technically be cheating because there are try-outs coming up,wouldn't it be? He quickly shook his head. Yes,it's cheating!

He sighs heavily while dipping his right hand into the cool water. His graceful motions causes ripples in the water. He skims the top of the water with his finger tips before plunging his hand down and splashes the water around. Some of the water lands on his clothes but he doesn't mind. A small smile tugs at his lips; memories of his younger self swimming linger in his mind.

He did swim competitively when he was younger but had drifted away from the sport. He felt a longing sensation when he saw people enjoying there time in a pool while he stood on the side-lines. He remembers why he stopped doing the sport he truly loved to do. He wasn't a fast swimmer. He was a weak link compared to everyone else on his former team. He felt like he didn't deserve to be on a swimming team if all he did was hold everybody back.

His right hand stops moving, his head lowers down to lay on top of his knees. He sighs heavily again while closing his eyes tightly.

_'I'm a weak link.'_

_'I'm useless.'_

_'I won't be able to do it...'_

_'I'll end up holding everybody back if I somehow make it on the team!'_

A small whimper leaves his body from deep down within his throat,a hiccup soon follows. He feels tears pricking at the ends of his eyes,cascading visible trails down his face. The tears travel down falling onto the floor. One lone tear however found its way traveling down his right arm and landing into the pool's grasp,mixing with the rest of the water below.

"Hey,what'cha doing there?" A deep,authoritative voice inquires.

Aiichirou jumps a bit causing him to almost crash into the awaiting water's grasp if it wasn't for someone tugging at the back of his shirt.

"Whoa there. You don't have to launch yourself into the water. I ain't gonna hurt you. I promise." A much more happier voice says behind Aiichiro, but it still holds an authoritative tone to it.

Aiichirou looks behind him;eyes wide with his mouth in an 'O' shape. He sees flaming,bright-red hair that's slicked back,captivating golden eyes clash with his own bright-blue eyes. A dazzling smile is being flashed his way. A tint of pink covers Aiichirou's tear stained cheeks. This young man -if he may think- is rather good-looking. A well-built physique combines with a perfectly natural tan,bright-red slicked back hair,golden eyes,and he has height too.

Aiichirou begins to gap at the mysterious male behind him,like a fish out of water.

"Oi,use your words first year." The red-head states teasingly with a smile plastered on his face that looks suspiciously like a smirk.

Aiichirou fumbles with processing what he wants to say but manages to anyway. "C-Can you please pull me back now." He desperately asks since he's still lingering above the pool's edge. A loud chuckle is what Aiichirou hears as he's being pulled back onto solid ground.

"T-Thank you," Aiichirou mutters out while furiously scrubbing away any leftover tears. A firm squeeze to his shoulder alerts him of how close the other male is. "No problem!" Aiichirou stands at his full height,following what the mysterious male does. Aiichirou notices that the other male is roughly around two heads taller then he is and is wearing the third year student uniform. He feels very insecure right now that it isn't even laughable. An awkward tension hangs in the air between the two.

"So," the red head male starts,"why are you here?" Aiichirou grasps the end of his shirt and begins to twiddle with the thin fabric. He couldn't think of a valid answer to why he was there. Wait,why was he here? He remembers heading into some random direction and ending up here,coincidently he had his swim-gear with him. "Er..umm...well you see..." He really couldn't think of anything at the moment.

Aiichirou opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by a hearty laugh. He looks at the red head -who's laughing contently right now- with a surprise look etched onto his face. The other male soon stops his laughter and smiles broadly at Aiichirou.

"You just couldn't wait till tomorrow huh." He states,jerking his head in the direction of the disregarded swimmer bag, and jabbing his pointer-finger at Aiichirou's shirt. A heavy blush descends on Aiichirou's cheeks. "What,no..I just walked into this room by accident!" Aiichirou says quickly while waving his hands in front of his face.

A quirk of a red eyebrow and a teasing smirk appears on the handsome male's face. "Sure~." He replies back teasingly. Aiichirou stomps both of his feet and flailing his arms around. "It was!" The other male bends down a bit so now he's face-to-face with Aiichirou. "Uh-huh,and that swimmer's bag is defiantly regular to see to be carrying around with. I didn't know it was the new fashion sense." He remarks teasingly once again.

Aiichirou puts his arms to his sides balling them up to fists,stomps his feet and puffs out his cheeks. He begins to lightly punch the older male. "I didn't mean to come to the swimming pool!" He punches the other male one last time before huffing out in frustration.

A short chuckle erupts the the red head. He looks at Aiichirou with a simple easy-going smile. "Haha,I believe you. I was just teasin' ya'." Aiichirou crosses his arms and stomps his feet. "A little to much teasing if you ask me." He mutters out. Another burst of laughter comes from the handsome male. "I like you," the handsome male begins to say," I'm Seijuro,Mikoshiba Seijuro; third year student and soon-to-be captain of the swimming team. Nice to meet you." He bows down as he finishes his introductions.

Aiichirou quickly blows away any insecurities right now and quickly bows back. "I'm Aiichirou,Nitori Aiichirou; first year student and hopefully a soon-to-be member of the swimming team, and likewise." He stands up-right again after his own introduction. "Nitori,if I may ask,why are hoping to join the swimming team?" Seijuro asks questionably.

Aiichirou looks down at his feet and begins to lean his weight from one leg to the other. "Well," Aiichirou nervously says," I used to swim when I was younger and..umm... I miss swimming so I decided to try to join the swim team here." He looks up up at Seijuro and shockingly sees a very serious expression on his face.

"Go change." Seijuro suddenly commands.

Aiichirou questions him a second later. "What?"

"Go change into your swimming gear. Now." Seijuro commands with his voice dripping authoritativeness,no room for arguing. Aiichirou quickly turns around,grabs his bag and heads off towards the changing room while still being quite confused about the situation.

Aiichirou soon exits the changing room wearing his new swimming trunks. The trunks are a gray color on the outside,the inner thigh is a yellow color,the center part and band is a purple color, and the ties make a 'X' shape at the center to. His reddish-pink goggle rests comfortably around his neck.

Seijuro waves a clipboard with a piece of paper on it at him with his left hand. A stop-watch hangs around his neck and a pencil in the right hand. "Alright tell me what you swam." Aiichirou quickly utters out the word freestyle and Seijuro writes it down while nodding his head. "That seems to be the best for you." He acknowledges out loud. "Alright,Nitori. I'm going to have you do the 400m freestyle right now. I'll time you and see where you're at."

Aiichirou takes his postion on the white jump-off block. He readies himself for the words to leap into the every waiting water. "Go!" He shoots off like a rocket at first but soon starts to slow down. He makes his way back and slams his hands on the jump-off block. Seijuro stops the time and frowns slightly. He writes the time down and pulls the heavy breathing Aiichirou out of the water.

"Do it again." Seijuro calmly commands the younger male. Aiichirou looks at him questionably. "If you want to make the team you'll have to work on being faster and this time won't cut it." He shows Aiichiro the time on the stop-watch. Aiichirou's eyes widen a bit. He knew he was slow but not that slow. "Every time..." It's now Seijuro's turn to question what the other male says.

"Every time! I can never be quick enough! I can't do it! I can't!" Aiichiro begins to sob out. He feverishly wipes away tears streaming down his face. He looks up when he feels a comforting squeeze on his shoulders. The clipboard with the piece of paper and pen lay on the ground. He looks up and sees a determined looking Seijuro Mikoshiba. "Nitori." Aiichiro looks directly into Seijuro's eyes. "Yes." Seijuro squeezes his shoulders once again.

"You can do it!"

"You can beat your time!"

"You just need to practice more!"

Sentence after sentence,encouraging words are directed at Aiichirou. His tears flow faster out of happiness. He smiles widely and nods happily. "I'll try,Mikoshiba-san." Seijuro nods his head approvingly. Aiichirou takes the same position as he does before and once again he waits to hear the word for him to start. "Go!" He blasts off like the last time but is more moderate about how fast he goes. He returns back slamming his hands on the jump-off block and looks up at a frowning Seijuro. His face begins to frown, but stops when Seijuro shows him his time with a wide grin. "You beat your last time by a second!" Aiichirou's eyes widen a fraction and a broad smile envelops his face. Seijuro helps Aiichirou out of the pool and they do it again and again. They don't stop until the sun starts to set.

They head out after Aiichirou washes up and changes back into his normal clothes. They eat and hang out until curfew.(2)They go and get Aiichiro's things from the storage room. Seijuro presents Aiichirou a room right across from his. When Aiichirou questions him why Seijuro shrugs. "You're on the swim team," he pauses when he sees Aichiro's surprised face," but you have to bring what you did today to tomorrow's try-outs got it." Seijuro reaches out with his right hand and pokes Aiichirou's forehead. "You better make sure that I don't regret this decision." Aiichirou gives a curt but happy nod back. "I won't let you down Miko-...Captain!"

Seijuro chuckles and ruffles Aiichiro's hair. "I would hope not." Aiichirou smiles and peers up at Seijuro from underneath his hand. They both share happy and wide smiles.

The very next day soon comes in a blur. Aiichirou gets one of the top times out of forty participants. Yes,he technically cheated because he practiced the day before but why should he join if he isn't going to try his best. He has successfully joined Samezuka swimming team while making his new Captain and himself proud.

**Omake:**

As Aiichirou pulls himself out of the water he sees the swimming Captain Seijuro Mikoshiba standing a few feet away from where he's at. "Hello,Mikoshiba-san." Aiichirou politely says while bowing. A hard slap to his back makes Aiichirou wince in pain and quickly stand up straight. "What was that for?!" Aiichirou basically screams out. Seijuro just gives him a cheeky grin. "My way of showing you of how proud I am." Seijuro widens his leg's stance,crosses his arms over his bare chest and a smirk appears on his face. It's quite an intimidating stance for Aiichirou.

"I'm glad you didn't disappoint me." Seijuro happily relays back to the younger male. "Looks like you get to keep the room." Aiichirou's face expressions quickly change from happiness to awe-shock and then back to pure happiness. " I gave you my word didn't I." Aiichirou proudly replies back.

Seijuro nods approvingly while turning to walk away. "Keep up the good work Nitori." As he turns away Aichirou's cheeks flush a light pink and he opens his mouth. "I will," he yells out. Seijuro turns and looks at Nitori with a relaxed smile. "I know you will." They hold each other's stare,golden eyes look deeply into bright-blue eye and vice-versa. "Oh and you'll be getting a roommate. Enjoy!~" Seijuro pivots on his heels and walks away from Aiichiro's blushing form.  _'What does he mean by enjoy?'_ His blush gains a darker hue. "STOP TEASING ME!" Aiichiro shouts out at his new Captain. The loud echoes of laughter bounce around the room and filling a certain first year student with warmth because he found someone that believes in him for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol,I had a lot of fun writing this!! 
> 
> (1) shizznizz: My way of saying [PLEASE EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE] shit.
> 
> (2) "They go and get Aiichiro's things from the storage room.": What I mean is that I have this other headcanon that there is a room where new students can put their stuff to be able to look around Samezuka Academy without having to drag all their things with them IF they don't know what their room numbers are. Sweet idea if you ask me. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading and please drop a review and tell me what you think? [Please no flames. If you don't like this or not like how I'm writing this than please go back and find a different story or write your own version. Thank you]
> 
> {Please excuse any grammar,spelling,or etc. errors.}


	4. Late Night Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori feels weird for a number of reasons. One: He's sleeping on the bottom bunk. Two: He has a new roommate. So, he texts Rin and weirdly enough, Rin feels the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Pairing: Aiichiroi Nitori and Rin Matsuoka
> 
> *SPOILERS* FOR FREE! ETERNAL SUMMER! EPISODE 3!!!

Nitori stirs in his _new_ bed (that was previously Rin-senpai's). He sighs and throws the covers off because he's feeling a little to hot. He lays on his left side to face the wall and curls into a ball. It feels so weird to be on the bottom bunk, he thinks. He averts his eyes from the wall to look up. He can hear the quiet mumblings of Mikoshiba-san's. 

He presses the palms of his hands over his eyes, making his vision go blurry. 

"Sleep," he mutters to himself. 

He gives up once he realized how silly he's being. He reaches into his pillowcase and pulls out his light-blue flip-phone. He goes through his contacts until he reaches _Matsuoka Rin_. He clicks onto the contact, bites his bottom lip before typing his message.

Nitori: sent- Rin-senpai, I can't sleep.

He immediately regrets sending the text. It's completely and utterly stupid to text Rin that he can't sleep. Rin can't do anything to help; he's probably asleep right now. 

Nitori silently groans and stares at his phone, waiting anxiously to see what reply he may get. The phone vibrates when Nitori receives a message. His eyes go wide as saucers and mouth opens into an 'O'. He quickly reads over what Rin sent.

Rin: sent- yeah, same

A giddy sensation overtakes his being because Rin can't sleep either. It's not just him.

Nitori types out: Y, can't u sleep, senpai? 

Maybe Rin can't sleep because of the same reason he can't sleep. 

The phone vibrates again.

Rin: sent- It just feels weird. U?

Nitori stifles a gasp because that's how he feels. It's does feel weird, even though they only spent a year together.

Nitori: sent- Same. 

Nitori eagerly awaits a reply, but he doesn't get one. He gets a phone call instead. He answers the phone with a whisper. "Hello, Rin-senpai." 

He hears a chuckle over the line. "Hey, Ai."

Nitori can feel his cheeks flush a bit because he still isn't used to Rin calling him Ai. Mikoshiba-san moves around on his bed, and Nitori knows this because the bunk squeaks out from the movements. 

"Mikoshiba-san likes to move a lot in his sleep," he declares to Rin.

Rin chuckles again. "Sousuke snores in his sleep. It's louder than I'm used too. If you know what I mean." 

Nitori pictures the smirk Rin's making over the phone. "I do **not** snore, senpai!" Nitori says, smiling widely. 

Rin scoffs and says,"Oh, yeah, well deny all you want you snore but not as bad as Sousuke." 

Nitori hears shuffling on the phone and then he hears loud snoring. "That's Sousuke snoring." Nitori hears over the line. Flabbergasted, Nitori gasps loudly. "I snore like _that_!" 

Nitori hears Rin snort. "No, didn't you listen to what I said? He snores **louder** than you. You snore much, **much** quieter than him."

"Senpai," Nitori asks,"how do I snore?" 

The line goes quiet a bit before Nitori hears a cough. "Umm, you snore like softly in a way I can't describe, and you sometimes whistle a bit which can be relaxing at time. And, this is really hard to do, Ai. What else does Mini-Mikoshiba do?" Rin states rather quickly and changes the topic so he doesn't have to embarrass himself anymore.

"Well," Nitori begins,"he sometimes talks in his sleep. I think I heard him say something about cute girls and otters, but I'm not sure."

A bark of laughter is heard over the line. "I believe that. Sousuke just snores, thank god! Because, I don't think I can deal with a sleep-talking Sousuke." 

Nitori giggles a bit and smiles. "It's alright, I guess." 

A yawn comes before a reply. "Nah, I can deal with snoring but not sleep-talking." Another yawn comes, causing Nitori to yawn. 

"Ai," Rin softly says,"you'll do great." Another yawn.

"You think so, senpai?" Nitori question, rubbing at his drooping eyes and yawning.

"I know so, Ai." Rin proudly says. There's no yawn this time. 

"Senpai," Nitori mutters.

"Yeah," Rin drowsily states.

The line goes quiet and the only thing Nitori can hear is even breathing.

Rin fell asleep, Nitori concludes. He smiles softly and whispers,"Goodnight, senpai."

Nitori doesn't hang up and eventually falls asleep to the calming sound of his senpai's breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Based off of this](http://childofsquid.tumblr.com/post/91984391393/nitori-cant-get-to-sleep-the-first-night-so-he-texts)
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!!


	5. There Can Only Be One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa has had enough of Nitori. He's stealing everyone he cares deeply from him, so he takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: Character death! Yandere!Nagisa
> 
> Pairing: Nagisa and Nitori (NOT REALLY!)
> 
> XDXDXDXD = Line Break

"STOP IT!" 

Tears stream down the teenage boy's face. His bright-blue eyes are blood-shot, and his cheeks are puffy from crying so much. He breathes harshly, taking slow and deep breathes.

"Stop it...."

A small whimper leaves his lips as he mutters out the two words. He balls his hands at his sides and into his gray shirt as he looks up. Another boy around his age and height looks at him with apathy showing deep within his dark-pink eyes. His wavy blonde hair sways in the gentle night breeze. His eyes narrow at the sight of the tears glistening in the full moon. 

"Nagisa," the crying boy pathetically whimpers out.

It was suppose to be a simple walk between the two 'friends' in the park. The full moon was their guide,but it all turned south when a pistol was pulled out and aimed directly at one of them. 

The pistol is being directed at a teenage boy named Aiichirou Nitori who has silver hair that is cut into a bowl-shape and has bright-blue eyes with a beauty mark right underneath the right eye, and is very terrified of the situation at hand. He's wearing a gray shirt and navy-blue shorts and black Chunks.

The weather is very tolerable: gentle breezes and it isn't very hot or cold, just right.

The holder of the pistol is another teenage boy named Nagisa Hazuki. He's a bit taller than Aiichirou but not by much. He has wavy blond hair, and dark-pink eyes. He's wearing a pink shirt underneath a black hoodie and has loose fitting black jeans with a pair of black Jordan shoes. On his hands are black leather gloves, his right hand tightens on the handle.

These two teenage boys stood in the very middle of the park they are in. Neither one of them move an inch for the slight fear of what the other might do.

"Nagisa, put the gun down." Aiichiro slowly says as his eyes flicker from the gun pointed directly at his forehead to dark-pink eyes.

Nagisa's lips twitch into a half-smirk. "Why should I, Ai-chan~?" He replies back in a singsong voice. 

Aiichirou licks his lips and casually leans his weight on his left leg. "Because you really don't want to shoot me. We're friends...right?" Aiichirou bites his lower lip to help stop himself from shrieking out in terror.

The pistol cocks and is pressed firmly into Aiichirou's forehead. "I don't know Ai-chan. If I really didn't have the intention to shoot you then why would I have brought out the pistol, hmm." Nagisa states with a slight purr affect. He presses the pistol harder into Aiichirou's forehead. "Are we friends, Aii~chi~rou?" The syllables of the other boy's name leaves Nagisa's tongue with an underlying knowledge of a horrendous act that will happen.

Aiichirou takes an uneasy step back. The pressure of metal on his forehead is no longer there. "Yes. Nagisa,we are friends!" Aiichiro practically shouts out. 

A malicious smirk works it's way onto Nagisa's face. He raises his left hand to his head and clutches the blond strands of hair. His hand slides down as he releases a maniacal laugh into the air. "I can't believe you think that!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Aiichirou takes another step back.

Nagisa takes a step forward which causes Aiichirou to take another step back. This continues on until Aiichirou's back hits a tree's bark. A smirk appears on Nagisa's face as he looks down at Aiichirou. "Because you're running away from your friend." 

Aiichirou audibly gulps at Nagisa's blunt truth statement. Aiichirou musters up some fake bravado and puffs out his chest while standing at his full height instead of hunching done to make himself look smaller. "Who wouldn't run away when their friend pulls a gun on you for no reason." 

An eerie laughter fills the night air causing Aiichiro to revert back to hunching done. 

"For no reason,ha!"

Hysterical laughter erupts from Nagisa, the laugh gets louder and louder as he continues to laugh. 

"NO REASON!" 

"EVERYTHING HAS A REASON AIICHROU, AND _I_ DEFINITELY HAVE A REASON!"

Nagisa screeches out and leans closer in on Aiichirou's face. A breathe apart now, Nagisa gets a broad smile upon his face. "Ask me. Ask me what my reason is, Aiichirou."

Aiichiro's bright-blue eyes widen and his lower lip trembles from being so terrified of the situation at hand.

"W-W-Why are you going to shoot me?" Aiichiro frightfully asks while dreading the answer.

A Cheshire Cat smile appears on Nagisa's face. "I'm glad you asked." Nagisa gets closer into Aiichirou's personal space. "I'm going to shoot you because there can only be one."

Aiichirou gets surprisingly curious of what Nagisa means by there can only be one. "What do you mean by 'there can only be one'?" Nagisa grins cheekily. "It means what it means. There can only one!" 

Aiichiro looks straight into Nagisa's dark pink eyes. He gulps and carefully chooses his words before speaking. "Only one of what?"

Nagisa's lips etch into another Cheshire Cat smile. "Only one shota, Aiichiro." 

Aiichiro visually looks confused out of his mind. "WHAT?!"

Nagisa raise an eyebrow and tilts his head. "Why is that so surprising?" Aiichirou lurches forwards and bumps his chest with Nagisa's. "T-That's a terrible reason to kill me!" Nagisa's eyes glare into Aiichirou's. "How is it a terrible reason to kill a little homewrecker." Aiichiro gasps. "H-H-How am I a homewrecker?!?!?" Nagisa laughs at Aiichro's confused face while continuing to point the gun straight at Aiichro's forehead. 

"How are you a homewrecker, you ask. The question you should be asking is how _aren't_ you a homewrecker?!" Nagisa snarls out between clenched teeth. 

Aiichirou furrows his brows and cocks his head. "How _aren't_ I a home wrecker then?" 

Nagisa growls out in anger and steps back. He presses the pistol onto Aiichirou's forehead once again. "You're stealing them all away from **me**!" 

Aiichirou gulps audibly, pressing his back against the tree's bark to get as much distance between him and the gun as possible. "W-Who am I stealing from your?" His voice squeaks at the end when the pistol presses into his forehand so hard that it'll leave a bruise. 

"You're stealing Rei-chan, Rinrin, Haru-chan, Mako-chan, and Gou-chan from me! Whenever _you_ come into the room everyone, **everyone** forgets about _me_ and spoil **you** with there undivided attention and then they can't stop talking about **you**! 'Oh, Nitori is so nice!', 'Nitori-kun, told me this hilarious story,' and so on, blech!" Disgust laces in Nagisa's voice. He hiccups and sniffles a bit before tears cascade down his face, followed by snot running down his nose. 

"YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Aiichirou looks at Nagisa in horror. His eyes are wide as saucers and dilated because he can't believe what's going to happen. He can't speak; his throat is to dry. His face feels wet from the onslaught of more tears streaming down his face. 

Nagisa cackles loudly while his tears continue to fall. "Shame, I bet we could've been good friends." Aiichirou just nods, to afraid to even speak now. "Goodbye, Aiichirou Nitori."

Aiichirou watches as Nagisa undoes the safety-lock and pulls the trigger. 

BANG!

Aiichirou's body slides down the bark until he's in a sitting-like position, his head is lolled to the left side. Nagisa rests his pistol by his side and lowers his head causing his bangs to cover his eyes. A small whimper leaves his mouth before a full gut-retching laugh. He tips his head back and laughs into the air. 

XDXDXDXD

The next day there are reports and news stories covering the murder of Aiichirou Nitori, and at the outdoor funeral all his friends and families attend, even Nagisa. He gave a performance that fools everyone to think he's truly sad about what happened to his friend. As everyone clears out to grieve together Nagisa stays. A malicious smile appears on his face as he walks up to the open casket. He peers in and sees Aiichirou laid down on the red silk covering. 

"There can only be one," he whispers.

He draws out the pistol he used to kill Aiichirou and slips it underneath the body. He explodes into tears when everyone returns to bury the body. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up. Rei's looking at him with a small smile on his face. "It'll be alright, Nagisa-kun." 

Nagisa turns and hugs Rei, burrowing his face on Rei's chest. "I know," he replies back calmly, but Rei didn't think twice about Nagisa's words because he just thinks Nagisa is putting up a brave front. 

The casket is lowered down and buried, along with the secrets of Aiichirou Nitori's killer. 

Everyone leaves, but Nagisa leaves with a skip to his step and an innocent smile because everyone will be forever in the dark of what he's done. 

A bubbly laugh echoes around the silent graveyard. He did what he had to do, and he regrets nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REGRET NOTHING, okay I regret this a bit. My poor baby, Nitori.


	6. Matching Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Based off of this Tumblr post.](http://sharkslikepilotfish.tumblr.com/post/92177517101/momotaroumlkoshiba-nitori-wearing-a-if-lost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Apologies for ANY grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Characters: Souske, Rin, Aiichirou, and Momo.
> 
> && A mysterious girl who isn't described at all.
> 
> XDXDXDXD = Line Break

Aiichirou is currently lost in the mall. He twiddles his fingers while looking around for Rin-senpai or Yamazaki-senpai (they aren't that close yet for Aiichirou to uses Yamazaki's first name). He sighs heavily and looks around his area. He spots a young lady around Rin's age coming towards him.

She walks up to Aiichirou and brings out her phone. "Are you looking for these guys?" She asks, showing her screen. The picture shows his senpai's backs, and the big, bold lettering that read: I'm Senpai. "I'm just wondering since your shirt says _If Lost Return To Senpai_. Am I correct?" Aiichirou shyly nods his heads. She giggles cutely and grabs his wrist. "They went this way." She tugs him in the direction of where his senpai's went. 

XDXDXDXD

"How did we even lose him?!" Sousuke says, bobbing and weaving through a store with Rin by his side; both of them are looking for Aiichirou, who went missing when they turned their back on him for a second to look at the newest swim gear.

"He's short," Rin simply says. Sousuke snorts and brings out his cellphone. "What's his number? I'll call him or you can." Rin just shrugs and gives Sousuke Aiichirou's number. Sousuke presses the call button, and they wait.

Rin's front right pocket started to vibrate. Rin pulls out the vibrating phone and curses. He forget that he was holding onto Aiichirou's phone because he didn't have any pockets to stuff his phone in. "Now what?" Rin grumpily questions. 

Sousuke grunts, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. "I don't know." 

"RIN-SENPAI!"

"YAMAZAKI-SENPAI!"

They both turn and see the boy they're looking for. They both get silly grins when they see the gray-haired boy waving at them. 

They don't move because Aiichirou is running full force towards them.....with a young lady? They exchange confused looks but don't say anything.

Aiichirou pants softly when he's in front of his senpai's. "Found you," he says in a singsong voice. Rin pulls Aichirou from the young lady's grasp and ruffles his kouhai's hair. "Don't _you_ dare do that again, Ai!" Rin states with a huff. 

"'M sorry, Rin-senpai!" Aiichirou states. 

Sousuke breathes a sigh of relief and smiles softly at Aiichirou when he notices the kouhai's stare. He notices the young lady idly standing and watching them. He nods his head at her. "Thanks for looking out for him when we couldn't." The young lady gets red in the face and flails her arms around. "I-It's nothing," she stammers out. "Still," he says," thanks."

Rin voices his thanks too, causing the young lady to get red all over again.

"If you don't mind me asking," she inquires," but why exactly are you guys wearing those shirts?" She tilts her head and looks at the three teenagers. She notices that Nitori found himself squashed between his two senpai's with Rin's -she suspects since Nitori called him _Rin-senpai_ \- right arm casually thrown over Nitori's shoulders.

Rin laughs.

Sousuke chuckles.

And, Aiichirou gets a but red. 

Aiichirou is the first one to speak. "Umm....well, it was a dare from a friend, Momo-kun. We were playing truth or dare and Sousuke-senpai," he gestures to teenage boy to his right," chose dare, and Momo-kun dared him to wear the shirt he's wearing now and somehow I was picked to wear this shirt, and Rin-senpai," he gestures to the teenage boy to his left," just wore his shirt for moral-support I guess, and then we all just decided to go to the mall without Momo-kun as revenge." Aiichirou inhales breath after he finishes and exhales loudly. 

Both, Sousuke and Rin, nod on agreement to what Aiichirou said.

The young lady looks shock, but then she throws her head back and laughs. She calms herself down and smiles at them. "You guys are some _nice_ friends." She gets cheeky smiles in return. 

 

They depart with "Thank you"s and "Goodbye"s. The three male teenagers walk through the mall at a leisure pace. Rin still had his arm thrown over Aiichirou's shoulders, and Sousuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. They jump when they hear someone running behind them. They turn around and see Momo running towards them at full-speed. He's waving his arms around frantically with tears streaming down his face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WENT TO THE MALL WITHOUT ME," he shouts. 

Rin and Sousuke take action; they both grab for Aiichirou's wrist closest to them and lurch forward in a sprint. Poor Aiichirou wasn't prepared for that and trips on his own two feet but doesn't fall due to being held up. They all run throughout the mall with Momo right behind him. 

All this just because of a dumb bet. 

Epilogue:

"I think we lost him," Sousuke says between breaths of air. Rin wordlessly nods in acknowledgement and catches his breath. Aiichirou stands between them with his head lolled to the right and a bit of drool hanging from his opened mouth. 

Rin screeches,"AI!" He begins to furiously shake Aiichirou until he's conscious. Rin heaves a sigh of relief and ruffles the kouhai's hair. 

Sousuke chuckles and pats Aiichirou on the back. 

"There you are!" A voice yells out. 

Momo puffs out his chest and rests his hands on his hips. "Did you think you could escape me!" He erupts in laughter before latching onto Rin. "Why didn't you bring me?!" He cries out on Rin's shirt. Rin headlocks Momo and thrashes a bit. "We're completing that dumb bet you made Sousuke and Ai do." 

Momo whimpers and taps on Rin's arm to be released. "So! I still could've came with you guys! Look, I even wore a shirt like Nitori-senpai's!" 

Indeed he did wear a shirt like Aiichirou's. Rin releases Momo with a huff but smiles a toothy smile. Sousuke runs a hand through his hair and waves a hand to catch everyone's attention. "Alright, now that's done with. Can we, please, go look around now?" He arches an eyebrow at his companions, waiting for there answers. "Well?" 

Whoops and hoots of _yes_ answers Sousuke's question. "Alright then," he says.

The four friends walk around the mall with silly grins on their faces, and they don't even pay attention to the stares they get for their shirts because they're having to much fun to care.

The bet really wasn't all the dumb after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD I had to much fun with this one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please drop a review and tell me what you think? [Please no flames. If you don't like this or not like how I'm writing this than please go back and find a different story or write your own version. Thank you]
> 
> {Please excuse any grammar,spelling,or etc. errors.}
> 
> [Also on FF.net]


End file.
